<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Amused by thefangirldownthestreet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378545">Not Amused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirldownthestreet/pseuds/thefangirldownthestreet'>thefangirldownthestreet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ferris Wheels, Human AU, I don't know how to summarize this, M/M, RIP, but we stan him in this house, especially romania, i really hope someone besides my friends enjoys this, my first time posting a fic of mine, no pressure, norway is done with everything, or else i'll cry, romania is a bastard, technical difficulties, yay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirldownthestreet/pseuds/thefangirldownthestreet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas hates his boyfriend sometimes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norway/Romania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Amused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lukas hates his boyfriend sometimes. As much as he does love his boyfriend with the remaining <strong>shred</strong> of his cold, dead heart, he can't help but <em>despise</em> Vladimir every once in a blue moon. That stupidly adorable smile of his, paired with that sugary sweet Romanian accent and enchanting strawberry colored puppy-dog stare he uses to get Lukas to stupid things with him. Absolutely <em>r e p u l s i v e</em>. Of course, Lukas fell for it. Again. Now look at the situation he’s in...that may have been a bad decision, considering he’s borderline afraid of heights.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Lukie. It’s not that bad,” Vladimir attempts comforting the other man, peering over the side of the Ferris wheel cart. He receives a scoff in response. “We’ve only been up here for about five minutes. You just need to look on the bright side!”</p><p>This time he got glared at.</p><p>“Come on now, darling. The view up here is amazing!”</p><p>Well, he wasn’t wrong. While Lukas hates being stuck in places more than three stories high, he can’t ignore the scenery of the brightly colored park. The roller coaster zooming by to the right; the water ride splashing about on the left; the sky painted in gorgeous pinks and oranges as the sun slowly sets. It’s all quite nice. At least it would be, if the Ferris wheel wasn’t having any technical difficulties.</p><p>“Besides,” Vladimir continues. “At least we get to spend some time with each other.” That dumb smile crosses his lips again.</p><p>“I’d rather spend time with Satan.”</p><p>“I’m right here, love~” The little scumbag has the audacity to wink at him.</p><p>No response this time. He doesn’t deserve one, as far as Lukas is concerned. Using his cunning charms and absolute adorableness to drag him out of their apartment on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Sure, the view is lovely. Unfortunately, it’s not enough to save the situation itself. If the vomit inducing stench of cotton candy mixed with half eaten, abandoned hot dogs and sweat wasn’t enough, the place was overflowing. With people. Most, and not to mention, worst of all; young children. Long story short; his anxiety is at an all time high right now. Great.</p><p>“You’re not seriously upset with me.” That sounds more like a statement than a question. “Are you, sweetness?”</p><p>There he goes again. Acting all cute and innocent, knowing full well he’s hitting Lukas’s weak spot.</p><p><em>Well you know what?</em> Lukas thinks. <em>I’m not going to fall for it a tenth time this week. Distracting me from work and relaxation time by being so entirely precious all the time. I’m done with it. No matter what he does, no matter what he says, I’m not- </em></p><p>“I really am sorry I made you upset,” Vladimir speaks, his tone much different than a moment earlier; softer and more sincere.</p><p><em>Oh God, why does he have to do this to me?</em> “If I promise to cuddle with you when we get home, then will you forgive me?” He’s basically cuddling already. His arms wrapped around Lukas’s arm; his head resting into the crook of his neck.</p><p>
  <em>God. </em>
</p><p>“Can you at least look at me, angel?”</p><p>
  <em>Damn. </em>
</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>
  <em>Everything. </em>
</p><p>Hesitantly, he slowly turns his head to the little weasel clinging to him, still glaring, and just as he thought, he has another dopey smile plastered to his face.</p><p><em>I swear to God, if you even </em>think<em> about saying it- </em></p><p>“I love you, strawberry~” He snuggles closer, rubbing in the fact he just won their little battle.</p><p>A moment later, the glare softens just a tad, and a muttered “I love you, too, bastard” begrudgingly falls from Lukas’s lips. Vladimir raises his head to plant a kiss on his cheek, before resting on his shoulder once more. The other man sighs, returning his gaze to the now purple sky, dotted here and there with shimmering stars.</p><p>It’s another twenty minutes before the Ferris wheel finally decides to stop playing around and let everyone get on with their lives, and while he’s grateful to finally have his feet on the ground, there’s still a microscopic part of Lukas that wishes it would’ve been just a faint bit longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>